The present invention relates to massaging devices and relates more particularly to a massaging device for use in an automobile.
While taking a car trip for a long distance one may have to sit in an automobile seat for a long length of time. However, it is not comfortable to sit in an automobile seat for a long length of time. The present invention has been accomplished to provide an automobile massaging device used in massaging the back of a person who sits on an automobile seat.